jacksperofandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Party Season 1
Playlist link: [1] SPOILERS ahead! Marble Party Season 1 was a marble race won by Maroon. 16 marbles (Brown, Gray, White, Black, Maroon, Red, Orange, Yellow, Lime, Green, Cyan, Blue, Navy, Pink, Purple, and Lavender) competed in a series of mini games. The series had 7 parts and aired from Aug 3-9, 2015. Rules To choose a mini game, a little marble race is done. The color of the ball represents the mini game. After a mini game is played, 1st place gets 3 points, 2nd place gets 2 points, and 3rd place gets 1 point. 4th place gets disappointment. The goal is to be the first marble to reach 10+ points. Two games are played during the 1st to 6th day. On the last day, games are played until there is a winner. List of episodes Part 1 The Peach game, Parkour Palace, is chosen first. The goal is to reach the elevator on the far right, with marbles earning a point each time they succeed. First to 3 points wins. The winners are Blue (1st), Cyan (2nd), Purple (3rd), and White (4th). The Sky game, Bounce Brawl, is played next. The marbles bounce around and are eliminated if they hit the ceiling. The winners are Black (1st), Green (2nd), Yellow (3rd), and Gray (4th). Part 2 The Teal game, Incinerator Belt, is chosen first. The goal is to survive on a conveyor belt heading towards lava for as long as possible. The winners are Maroon (1st), Purple (2nd), Blue (3rd), and Navy (4th). The Turquoise game, Platform Survival, is played next. The marbles start on a shrinking platform made of spinners, and the goal is to stay on as long as possible. The winners are White (1st), Lime (2nd), Brown (3rd), and Navy (4th). Part 3 The Violet game, Shooter Showdown, is chosen first. Marbles are shot out of a chute, and the first 3 to make it through the target wall get points. The winners are Gray (1st), Lime (2nd), and Purple (3rd). The White game, Dodgeball, is played next. The marbles enter a course and are eliminated if they hit the Magenta marble. The winners are Green (1st), Black (2nd), Red (3rd), and Cyan (4th). Part 4 The Black game, Time Trial, is chosen first. The marbles run a small course, and the ones with the best times get points. The winners are Brown (1st), Lime (2nd), Purple (3rd), and Lavender (4th). The Dark Yellow game, Platform Survival, is played next. It is the same as the previous one, but with a different type of spinner. The winners are Yellow (1st), Green (2nd), White (3rd), and Pink (4th). Part 5 The Green game, Dodgeball, is chosen first. It has the same rules as the other dodgeball game, but on a different course. The winners are Gray (1st), Cyan (2nd), Black (3rd), and White (4th). The Midnight game, Shooter Showdown, is played next. It is the same as the previous one. The winners are Maroon (1st), Green (2nd), and Lime (3rd). Part 6 The Gray game, Velocity Wars, is chosen first. The marbles race along a bounce pad and must make it into a box at the end. The winners are Orange (1st), Navy (2nd), Pink (3rd), and Lime (4th). The Magenta game, Musical Chairs, is played next. It is basically musical chairs, but with magenta marbles. The winners are Purple (1st), Yellow (2nd), White (3rd), and Blue (4th). Part 7 (Finale) The Yellow game, Crumbling World, is chosen first. The marbles have to make it to the end of the course to survive while it disappears behind them. Marbles who touch the red boxes are eliminated. The winners are Maroon (1st), White (2nd), and Yellow (3rd). The Navy game, Tournament, is played next. It consists of a series of 2v2 face offs set in different bowls. The winners are Maroon (1st), White (2nd), Orange (3rd), and Green (4th). With this game, Maroon has passed 10 points and the Marble Party ends. Final Standings Trivia * Lavender won the Magenta Award for not having points, meaning the Magenta Award is for having no points the entire series. Category:Amazing Marble Race Seasons Category:Marble Party Seasons Category:Other Marble Races Category:2015 Marble Races